


School Days

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, attempts at humor, highschool fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Honda and Bakura are assigned to a project together, schoolwork takes a backseat to a little flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost want to tag this as a Highschool AU, even though the characters are already in highschool in the normal series.
> 
> Notes from original oneshot:  
> Some hints of Honda and Bakura as a couple. . . but not really. Cuteness warning?  
> I’m still thinking on if I should add more to this. So many other Honda/Bakura ideas dancing about in my head. Though, at least two of those ideas I might be able to tack onto this and call it a series. Oh well. In whatever form, expect to see more of this pairing.

“Aren’t you going to make yourself sick trying to eat so fast, Bakura-kun?” Yugi asked. Bakura looked up at his friend, and had to swallow hard before he could speak.

“I have to get Honda-kun to the library,” he explained, “before he gets too settled.” He gestured to where Jonouchi and Honda were discussing a magazine that was poorly concealed in one of their textbooks. It looked like he might already be too late if he wanted to get Honda to part with his friend long enough for any type of studying.

“Oh,” Yugi looked back down at his lunch. Bakura didn’t blame him for not wanting to get involved with his attempts to make Honda do his share of their project. The whole thing had become very awkward for both of them.

It all had to do with the way they had been partnered up for the project. Bakura knew it was supposed to be random, but the whole thing seemed still way too much like some evil teacher plot to him.

Anzu had been paired up with Jonouchi, which had been very entertaining for the rest of them, at least for a few minutes. Bakura had been perfectly glad to be paired with Honda. He had even smiled back when the other boy glanced at him across the room. At least he was with a friend. Everything was fine, at least until they found out that Yugi was going to be paired up with Miho.

Bakura didn’t know if he should be more embarrassed for Honda or for himself. Honda had tried so hard to get Yugi to switch partners with him. It had been almost painful for Bakura to watch, especially when Miho had been the one who turned him down.

Though he still felt guilty about it, in the end Bakura had to be the one to convince Honda to give up before they called too much attention to themselves and got in trouble. He had ended up promising Honda that he would help him fix it so that he got Miho as a partner next time. He didn’t have any idea how he was supposed to go about doing that.

After stirring up so many unpleasant thoughts, Bakura’s lunch didn’t seem half as appetizing as it had a minute ago. Bakura gulped down what he had in his mouth and stood quickly. They might as well get a start on their research while they still had time. He just wanted to get this report over with.

“Honda, we should-”

‘hic’

Bakura stopped mid-sentence. He swallowed hard, trying to put a quick end to whatever had happened before anyone noticed. Honda was looking up at him now, making him very nervous.

‘hic’

Jonouchi started laughing, and Bakura could tell from the choking sound behind him that Yugi was trying hard not to do the same. Bakura blushed and grabbed Honda by the arm.

“Library,” he told him shortly, steering him out of the room. Honda went along with him, and Bakura was very glad that he wasn’t laughing.

‘hic’

Another bark of laughter from Jonouchi followed him out of the room. Bakura couldn’t even look at Honda. Honestly he was surprised that Honda was letting himself be dragged around. He definitely didn’t have to go along with it if he didn’t want to.

‘hic’

Suddenly, Honda hit him between the shoulder blades. He had probably meant to do it lightly, but the force was still enough to make him stumble and he almost fell to his knees.

“Ow,” Bakura was really more surprised than hurt. Honda grabbed onto his arm to steady him.

“Sorry,” he told Bakura sheepishly, his hand sliding down Bakura’s arm to his hand now that he wasn’t in danger of falling, “I was trying to scare them out of you.”

‘hic’

Honda rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I guess it didn’t work.”

Bakura managed a shaky smile. He was still holding Honda’s hand, and he wasn’t sure if he should let go.

‘hic’

At least Honda was trying to help.

“Library, right?” Now Bakura was the one being led by Honda. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing, but luckily he had an excuse for being embarrassed.

‘hic’

Honda held the library door open for him. Ever the gentleman, Bakura caught himself thinking. Not a perfect truth, but it was close enough for him.

“Thanks,” Bakura almost forgot to say. He was a bit preoccupied with wondering why Honda hadn’t let go of his hand.

‘hic’

Bakura wished he could stop doing that. If it wasn’t for that he might have been able to enjoy having some time to just hang out with Honda.

Then again, they were supposed to be working on the report, not even close to Honda’s favorite pastime. Not just that, but Honda would definitely rather be studying with some pretty girl than with him.

‘hic’

With his spirits suitably crushed, Bakura checked the library catalog to find the section they would need. Honda trailed along, watching him, probably trying to think of a new way to get rid of Bakura’s hiccups.

Bakura did appreciate the help, but he wasn’t about to admit that and risk embarrassing both of them further. He got Honda to sit down while he went to select a few books.

‘hic’

Bakura hoped the librarian couldn’t hear him. She didn’t appreciate any noises, even unintentional ones, that were loud enough for her to track down. He knew she wouldn’t appreciate his hiccups.

To be honest, he didn’t really know how to go about doing a group project. Bakura had gotten used to having a partner who made him do all of the work. Even though Honda was his friend and probably wouldn’t try to intimidate him into doing all of the work, Bakura didn’t really expect this project to be any different.

‘hic’

“Let me carry that.”

Bakura yelped and nearly dropped the stack of books he had gathered. Honda managed to grab the books before they slid out of his grip.

‘hic’

“Please don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Fine. I’ll just have to think of another way to make them stop.”

Even more depressing. Honda was just treating the whole thing like some sort of game that he was trying to figure out the solution to. Bakura tried to smile anyway.

‘hic’

“Did you ever hear that if you do that a hundred times in a row you’ll die?” Honda commented, carrying most of the books for Bakura.

“Do what?” Bakura knew perfectly well what, he just didn’t want to think about that.

‘hic’

“That.”

“Such a nice thought,” Bakura commented in annoyance.

“Relax,” Honda wasn’t at all fazed by Bakura’s sarcasm, “they’ll stop long before you get to a hundred.”

‘hic’

“That can’t have been more then ten yet,” Honda reassured him, “try holding your breath.”

Bakura took a deep breath and picked up one of the books Honda had just set down. He tried to brace himself for the next jolt, but he couldn’t hold it in.

‘hic’

“Or maybe if you get a drink?” Honda suggested. Bakura shook his head. He didn’t really want Honda’s attention right now. All he wanted was to be allowed to ignore his hiccups until they went away.

Honda shrugged and picked up a random book, trying to follow Bakura’s example. Plague and You, the title read. Bakura couldn’t quite remember picking out that one. It didn’t matter anyway. Honda obviously wasn’t studying the book.

Bakura forced his attention onto a list of particularly noxious symptoms. He was too busy trying to ignore Honda watching him to even be sure what disease was being described, though.

‘hic’

“Bakura,” Honda set his book down and leaned across the table. Bakura looked up in surprise. Honda was very close now. If Bakura moved just a little he was sure their noses would touch. Bakura wanted to move away, but wasn’t sure if that would offend Honda.

“What?”

“I really am glad you’re my partner.” 

“Ah. . .” Bakura fumbled for words as he tried not to blush. Honda’s fingers were now gripping his chin, hard. “Thank you?”

“Want me to show you how glad I am?” Bakura’s heart was beating too loudly for thought. He couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“What are you doing!”

The mood was broken instantly. Bakura looked up to see Jonouchi staring at the two of them over the top of one of the shelves. Bakura wasted a few seconds wondering how he could have gotten up there before he remembered the ladders attached to each shelf.

“Scaring the hiccups out of Bakura,” Honda replied mildly, sitting back and picking up his book again. Bakura snatched up a book of his own to hide behind while he listened to Anzu telling Jonouchi to hurry up and come down.

After his blush had dissipated to a reasonable level, Bakura decided it was safe to lower his book so that he could look at Honda over the top of it. The other teen looked all too pleased with himself. Bakura realized that he was holding his book upside down.

“Thank you,” was all Bakura could think of to say.

“No problem,” Honda shrugged it off, “you know I really am glad you’re my partner,” he added to Bakura.

Bakura shook his head, “you might have been happier with Miho,” he responded, though he couldn’t really believe that himself.

Honda leaned across the table to whisper in Bakura’s ear, “but you’re the only one I can tease like this.”

“Honda!” Bakura scolded, pulling away.

“Can’t take it?”

Bakura tapped Honda lightly on the nose, “save it for later.”

For a long moment they watched each other, each silently daring the other to give in first. Then they both broke down on the table in silent giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to hiccups. From here on in there is an actual plot. *gasps of wonder and amazement.* What will happen during the group project with our two boys alone and unchaperoned? Sadly, not as much as you’d expect, but it sets plenty of other things into motion.

“Bakura,” Honda reached down from where he was sitting on Bakura’s living room couch to wrap his arms around his friend’s shoulders, “don’t you want to play cards?”

Bakura tried to ignore Honda as he made a note from ‘Noxious diseases along the silk road.’ Maybe it had been a bad idea to invite him over to study together. Honda insisted that he should do his part, but he certainly wasn’t enjoying it. It was not as frustrating that Honda didn’t enjoy the project, as that he was making it very hard to concentrate.

“Or we could go out somewhere?” Honda suggested hopefully.

“No,” Bakura said firmly, finally looking up at Honda, “we have to get this done first.”

Honda sighed. He was trying to help, Bakura tried to remind himself. Even though Honda made a entirely too tempting distraction, Bakura would have to ignore him. He had to have more self control than that.

“You’re so boring,” Honda complained, though he didn’t sound like he really meant it, “all you want to do is school work.” Honda did turn back to the time line he was sketching out, but Bakura felt a twinge of hurt.

“One of us has to stay on task,” Bakura shot back with more venom than he really intended.

“I can stay on task. I just don’t want to.” Honda was unfazed.

Bakura couldn’t keep himself from smiling at Honda’s argument, but that was fine, since he didn’t think Honda could see his expression anyway. Honda stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly for emphasis.

“Look,” Honda dangled a piece of paper in front of Bakura’s face, “done.”

Bakura blinked at the paper. If he hadn’t known it was a time line he never would have been able to guess. It was a mess of arrows pointing in all directions and trying to connect random phrases and dates that didn’t make too much sense to Bakura. He would just have to assume that Honda knew what he was doing.

“Now can we do something fun?”

“I’m not done yet.” Bakura found teasing Honda to be more fun than he had expected.

“Too slow.” Honda reached down and tickled lightly at Bakura’s side. Bakura squeaked and tried to get away from Honda’s fingers. He could almost feel the mischievous grin spreading across Honda’s face. This was not a good sign.

“You’re ticklish.”

“No I’m not,” Bakura lied, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to shield himself from Honda’s hands.

Honda grabbed hold of Bakura. He pinned Bakura’s back against the couch with one arm around his shoulders, while he tickled him mercilessly with his other hand. Bakura had no way to escape because he was laughing too hard.

Honda tried to switch arms so that he could get at Bakura’s other side, and Bakura seized his chance to escape. He backed away with his hands held up in a pacifying gesture as Honda followed him.

“That’s enough Honda-kun.”

Bakura yelped as Honda dove at him, taking him by surprise. He struggled as Honda lifted him over his shoulder, but it didn’t do him any good. He ended up being dumped on the couch with Honda leaning over him and grinning.

“Now I’m going to have my way with you.”

“Honda!” Bakura pushed Honda away, blushing.

Honda fell to tickling him again, making Bakura lapse back into helpless laughter. This time it only lasted for a few seconds before Honda collapsed on top of him, laughing too hard to torment him further.

Bakura struggled to catch his breath in between little bursts of giggles. Honda’s head was resting on his stomach, cradled by one of Bakura’s arms. Whenever Honda laughed it would tickle Bakura and set him off again.

At last Bakura was able to calm down enough to speak normally. “Feel better?”

“Mm. . .” Honda had to sit up a little so that he could talk, “much better.”

“I’m a little disappointed, though,” Bakura told Honda, intending to tease him a little more, “you said you would have your way with me.”

“Haven’t had enough, then?” Honda’s hands hovered over Bakura, ready to tickle him again.

“No,” Bakura said, a little too quickly, “there’s something else I meant.” He was blushing again. Bakura decided, a little too late, that he wasn’t particularly comfortable with this subject, even as a joke. Honda grinned at him. Bakura decided he was especially uncomfortable with this as a joke.

“Want to show me what I’m missing?” Honda expected him to back down, Bakura realized. He was the one who was supposed to give up this charade first so that they could both laugh about it later.

“If you want me to,” Bakura sat up and immediately found himself face to face with Honda. The thought of touching Honda under the conditions he had set up for himself was a bit terrifying. What had become easy and almost natural was suddenly awkward.

‘This is a joke,’ Bakura told himself firmly, ‘it’s a game.’ Honda was smiling, sure that Bakura had lost his nerve since he had hesitated for so long.

Leaning forward just the slightest bit, Bakura touched his mouth against Honda’s. It wasn’t enough to be called a kiss, especially because Honda jerked back from the contact almost instantly.

They stared at each other. Honda was blushing now too. Neither of them could think of anything to say for a few minutes that felt like a painful eternity.

“It was a joke?” Honda sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, more than actually expecting an answer from Bakura.

“If you want it to be. . .” Bakura caught himself answering. Honda sat up quickly, distancing himself.

“Wait,” Bakura laid one hand on Honda’s arm in an attempt to calm him, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Honda took hold of Bakura and flung him down, hard. He didn’t even stop to see if Bakura was hurt before marching out of the house. Bakura winced at the sound of the door slamming behind him.

Pressing his face into the copy of ‘Plague and You’ that he had hit his head on, Bakura tried miserably to absorb what had just happened. He should have just backed down. Who cared if Honda laughed or teased him for it?

Well, Bakura decided, Honda shouldn’t have gotten so mad at him. And Honda had no right to push him like that.

Bakura flung ‘Plague and You’ away from himself, but not with enough force to even make it hit the wall.

Bakura didn’t know how long he lay on the floor, feeling angry and depressed and hurt all at once, but even by the time he pulled himself together and picked himself up off of the floor, he had no idea what he should do.

Going back to his room, Bakura caught sight of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. On his temple, almost hidden in his hair, a large bruise was already making itself visible.

Automatically, Bakura poked it and winced. He must have gotten it from hitting his head on that book. How was he supposed to hide it at school tomorrow? The answer was unpleasant, but obvious. He couldn’t.

Bakura felt a flash of vindictive pleasure. Honda would have to feel guilty for hurting his friend. Almost instantly the feeling faded. How were they supposed to move on with the evidence of their fight right in plain sight?

If only he hadn’t kissed Honda. Worse still, for that one brief moment when their lips had touched, if only Bakura hadn’t enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the day after part one of the argument. Solving one problem just puts a bigger one right in its place.

The next day at school, all Bakura could do was keep from meeting Honda’s gaze. He was trying to cover up the bruise with his hair, but he hadn’t really felt embarrassed about the bruise until he got to school. For some reason, as soon as he saw Honda, Bakura was suddenly aware that he didn’t was his friend to see.

He should have just skipped school today, Bakura thought miserably.

Worst of all, after a few minutes of trying to catch his eye, Honda had ignored him. He must still be mad.

At lunch Bakura retreated to the library. He knew students weren’t supposed to eat there, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

After a few minutes of poking disinterestedly at his lunch, Bakura looked up. His heart gave an unpleasant jolt as he saw Honda standing nearby, making such a careful show of not looking at him that Bakura knew Honda must be aware of him standing there. As Bakura watched Honda out of the corner of his eye, he caught Honda glancing at him when he thought Bakura wasn’t looking.

Gathering his courage together, Bakura stood and knew he would have to talk to Honda. He just hoped he wouldn’t say something stupid and get hit again.

“Honda-kun?”

Honda glanced at him, “hey.”

Bakura wasn’t sure what to say, so he settled for the thing that had been bothering him so badly. “Are you mad?”

Honda turned to look at Bakura properly. He looked almost relieved, as if he was glad Bakura had brought it up and not him, “no. I’m not mad.”

“But you wouldn’t talk to me,” Bakura blurted out.

“Because you wouldn’t talk to me.”

They both smiled sheepishly at one another. Bakura felt better already. He smiled, reaching up to tuck his hair out of the way behind his ear, forgetting what he was trying to hide with it. In seconds, Honda’s face was right up next to his.

“Has someone been picking on you?” Honda wanted to know. Bakura stiffened. Honda must have just seen his bruise.

“It was an accident,” he lied. He couldn’t help wincing at how obvious his tone made the lie. Honda would never believe that.

“Tell me who it was,” Honda pronounced each word with a slow, measured firmness. While Bakura was usually very happy, and sometimes even flattered to have Honda be concerned about him, he wished Honda would just let this pass.

“There’s no point. It’s not someone you can just go beat up.”

“Tell me.”

Bakura couldn’t think of another dodge. “It’s from when you pushed me yesterday,” he admitted softly.

“Oh.” Honda backed off. He obviously hadn’t expected to hear that.

“Don’t you start trying to beat yourself up,” Bakura half-warned, half-joked. He failed to lighten Honda’s mood.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing,” Bakura folded his hands behind his back, “next time I just won’t kiss you.”

Honda shrugged, still looking guilty, “next time I’ll be expecting it.”

Bakura didn’t really want there to be a next time, not after Honda had reacted like that. He had been so disappointed, and even worse, he really shouldn’t have been disappointed by that. Bakura dreaded what Honda might think if he knew what was going on in Bakura’s head at the moment.

Honda smiled and poked Bakura’s cheek in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Queer,” he teased, almost affectionately.

Bakura’s face went bright red, “please don’t tease me like that unless you mean it.” Honda’s eyes widened in surprise. Bakura realized he had said too much.

“Don’t get mad again,” Bakura pleaded. Honda must have figured it out already, so he might as well confess everything. “I like you, but I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.” There. It was out. Bakura hadn’t meant this conversation to turn into a confession, but it was too late to change that now.

Honda didn’t say anything. He just wrapped one arm around Bakura’s shoulders and pulled him close. Bakura looked up into his friend’s face in surprise, but Honda’s eyes were fixed on some distant point, and he wouldn’t meet Bakura’s wondering gaze. Bakura settled for leaning his head against Honda’s shoulder.

“I don’t expect you to do anything,” Bakura whispered, mostly to himself, “I just thought you should know.” Honda nodded, still not looking at Bakura. Even though he had Bakura in his arms, he seemed intent on somehow giving Bakura some privacy.

“I’ll still help you with Miho,” Bakura promised, though it hurt to say the girl’s name, knowing how Honda felt about her.

“I won’t tease you anymore.”

With those promises exchanged, the air around them seemed to relax. Everything could be okay again, or at least, that was what Bakura hoped.

Bakura pulled himself reluctantly out of Honda’s arms. Even though it was obvious that Honda wouldn’t like him back, Bakura still couldn’t help hoping for the impossible. He would have to keep those hopes hidden from Honda.

Honda had held him, if only for that moment. At least he had something to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool antics can be traumatizing. :P I apologize for being unfair to Miho here.
> 
> Shows I wrote this when I was in highschool myself. Now I'm kind of disturbed how much of this was just grabbed right from experience.

Bakura had thought that confessing his feelings for Honda was enough of a trial to last him for the next several years. He had been too busy worrying what Honda would think of him when he found out about his feelings to even consider what the rest of the world might think of them.

Apparently, other people weren’t as open-minded as Honda. Bakura stared numbly at the note someone had slipped into his locker. No matter how much he willed them to disappear, the words ‘God hates Gays’ stayed exactly where they were.

Bakura viciously crumpled the note and flung it into the nearest trash can. There was no way this was because of what had been happening between him and Honda. Bakura tried to clear his mind, but the doubt still remained.

“Honda,” Bakura poked his head around the next row of lockers. They were close to being late for class, so the room was nearly deserted. He was lucky that Honda was still there, “you didn’t tell anyone about-”

“No,” Honda interrupted. Bakura took a quick step back as Honda looked up at him. He hadn’t seen Honda so angry in a long time, and it scared him.

Honda fixed Bakura with a hard look, “did you tell anyone?”

“No,” Bakura answered softly, wanting to move closer to Honda, but not daring to.

“No,” Honda muttered to himself, “you wouldn’t.”

Bakura took a hesitant step towards Honda. “Honda, did someone-”

“Go away.”

Bakura stayed where he was, fighting his indecision for a moment, then left. Honda’s tone didn’t leave much room for argument, and there was no point in making Honda even madder. He wasn’t even completely sure what was happening. All he knew was that Honda was angry and if he tried to help he would probably end up making things worse.

As Bakura walked away he heard someone ripping paper behind him and almost turned back. He could only keep himself from returning to Honda’s side by reminding himself that if Honda had gotten a similar note, than Bakura was the last person he would want to see.

The more Bakura tried to ignore his worries, the worse they became. Someone thumped their bag against Bakura’s back, making him stumble. Bakura forced himself not to turn around and face the person laughing at him. Even though that was more or less normal, Bakura was suddenly paranoid about the reasons behind it.

Bakura carefully avoided making eye contact with anyone. He was afraid someone would know. What? That Honda had hugged him yesterday out of pity? Was that so bad?

Even though he tried to avoid it, Bakura couldn’t help noticing the strange look Miho gave his as soon as he entered. He tried to smile at her, but she narrowed her eyes at him and looked away quickly. Bakura took his seat and put his head down on his desk. He was doomed.

Jonouchi and Honda came in talking together a few seconds before the teacher. They were speaking quietly for once, but they seemed to be arguing. Dread made Bakura’s insides knot up. Miho was one thing, but he didn’t want to see Honda fighting with his best friend.

Class dragged, but Bakura was unable to pay attention. He took notes automatically, just to keep his attention on the chalkboard.

Lunch, Bakura couldn’t imagine being any better than what had happened so far. He hung back in the classroom until most of the class had rushed out. He hoped he could hide for a while, and not have to be part of the rest of reality.

No such luck. Honda was waiting for him just outside the classroom. Bakura experienced the odd sensation of his heart trying to sink and jump at the same time.

“You’ve heard what they’ve been spreading about us?”

“I have a good idea,” Bakura replied.

Honda nodded and turned to leave, obviously expecting Bakura to follow him. Bakura considered not going after his friend, but he would rather be with Honda than have to fend for himself alone.

Bakura followed.

“Do you know who started this?”

“I’m working on that,” Honda replied. It was starting to feel like they might be on their own against the rest of the world. Bakura could at least be glad that Honda was on his side.

Even better, it wasn’t just Honda. Yugi joined them, looking unhappy about the glances his two friends were getting from their classmates. Jonouchi was actually shielding him on one side, and Bakura wondered just what Honda had said to him. Anzu kept glancing at the two of them, making Bakura think that she might have figured out the truth.

They found a more secluded spot than usual. At first Bakura thought this was simply to deter people from bothering them. It soon became plain, however, that the real reason for their hiding place was that Honda and Jonouchi wanted privacy to go over their battle plans.

As far as Bakura could tell, their battle plans really only consisted of finding out who had started the rumors so that they could beat that person up. Bakura stayed on the sidelines, listening.

“Do you have a crush on Honda?” Anzu asked in an undertone. She was trying to just sound curious, but she couldn’t hide the knowing tone in her voice.

Bakura meant to deny it, but the words didn’t come out right. “Yes,” he admitted very softly, sounding almost ashamed of himself.

Suddenly Bakura realized that everyone was staring at him. Honda, to his surprise, looked more annoyed than anyone else. Jonouchi had an expression almost like he had just been informed he’d swallowed hemlock.

Bakura felt oddly guilty. He almost felt like he had let Honda down. He stood up, planning to distance himself from Honda, but Honda grabbed his arm and dragged him back down.

“I told you, I’ve already forgiven you for that.”

“I don’t need you to forgive me,” Bakura stood up again, but Honda’s hand on his arm kept him from getting anywhere.

“Then why do you keep trying to run away?” Honda dragged on Bakura’s arm again, making him sit down heavily, “you think we want you to leave?”

Bakura stayed where he was. That was exactly what he was afraid of, though he didn’t like to say it out loud. He thought Honda wouldn’t want to be around him, especially if having him around hurt Honda’s reputation.

The other three watched their argument silently, not sure what to think. Bakura pulled his arm irritably out of Honda’s grip, but he made no attempt to leave.

There was silence. Anzu, who was frowning as if thinking something over, spoke up first.

“But you two wouldn’t-” she stopped as the other four teens looked at her.

“Nothing happened,” Bakura pointed to Honda to emphasize his point, “you should realize he doesn’t feel that way.”

Honda was glaring intently at some point to the side of Bakura’s head, “If you’re trying to make me feel bad for you. . .”

“I’m not!”

“I was going to say you wouldn’t be stupid enough to do something where everyone could see you.” Anzu’s voice broke into their argument.

Bakura got the message. The others didn’t want to listen to this. It was probably making them uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry,” Bakura touched Honda’s arm lightly, “I keep expecting to be attacked.”

“I know,” was all Honda would answer with, but Bakura figured that would be enough.

They let the argument drop, but Bakura knew his problems weren’t over yet. Jonouchi looked like he was only going to put up with the admission Bakura had just made for Honda’s sake, and was ignoring him. Anzu kept studying the two of them when she thought they weren’t looking. Only Yugi was his normal, cheerful self. It was mostly for his sake that the others all swallowed their problems and moved on.

And Honda? Bakura worried about him. If he hadn’t known better he would have thought Honda looked depressed, but he couldn’t be. Bakura took a moment to consider, and decided Honda had even more of a right to be depressed than he did.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Bakura told Honda in an undertone as they filed back to their classroom. When Honda didn’t respond he continued, “You know I don’t expect anything from you.”

“Drop it.”

Bakura knew a school hallway was a bad place to attempt a heart to heart, but it was hard to keep silent. He could feel Honda trying to be distant to him, and it made him cold inside. He needed Honda too much.

The rest of the day was too long for Bakura to sit through, but not nearly long enough for him to think of some way to keep Honda from thinking about his feelings and being disgusted by them.

“Tomorrow I will be assigning teams for the next group project.”

Bakura scribbled some rude comments in the margin of his notes, cursing their teacher, and all group projects. It was the only outlet he had.

By the time school ended, Bakura had only the faintest idea of what he could do to start fixing things. It wasn’t much, but Bakura clung to the idea, helping it grow into a plan. There were just a few things he needed to do before going home to prepare.

“Honda,” Bakura’s eyes flicked to Jonouchi as he spoke. The other teen must have quite a poor opinion of him now, but he pressed on regardless. “I think I have an idea. Could you wait for a day or two before doing anything?”

Honda paused, then nodded, looking puzzled. Bakura was satisfied with that. Ideally he could clear at least one of their names.

* * *

It was at lunch the next day that Bakura was able to set his plan in motion. He had gone to a lot of effort to make sure that everything was in place, and had to stubbornly insist that Honda came with him.

Still, Bakura couldn’t help worrying. His worries had nothing to do with the dangers of causing a scene right outside of the teachers lounge. Even now it felt much more serious than whatever trouble he might get in.

So far no one had bothered to insult him directly. Someone had written a few choice words on his desk in red pen, and people muttered about him behind his back. No one seemed to want to give him a chance to defend himself. The few people who had hit or insulted him personally had always attacked from behind.

It had finally occurred to Bakura to hope that most of the animosity was in his head. He had been able to cheer up and smile at people again after that. Even though he was able to ignore most of the gossip that surrounded him there was one small thing which had become unbearable. The note was hard to ignore. Bakura wanted to grab it out of his pocket, shove it in Honda’s face, and demand to know what it was he saw in Miho.

Bakura should have expected that she wouldn’t bother to speak to him directly. Even though he suspected it was just because he was feeling bitter already, he couldn’t help himself. Such a stupid message shouldn’t upset him so much, but Bakura had no way to push aside his hurt feelings.

‘I think it’s very gross that you like Honda. You should stop right away.’

Stop? How was he supposed to stop? It was too easy to hate Miho for such a suggestion. Bakura knew he shouldn’t be taking out all of his frustration on her, but he wasn’t about to stop. It was because of Honda. Bakura didn’t want to give up the person he loved to anyone, especially not someone who wouldn’t appreciate him.

He wasn’t going to get anything done by spacing out. Honda was getting impatient, and they were running out of time. Lunch would be over soon and the halls were slowly filling with people heading back to class.

Lucky for Bakura, three of the upperclassmen who had been tormenting him lately were stupid enough to pass under the dark hole in the ceiling where one of the panels had been removed. They were as good of targets as any.

It was like an explosion. Apparently, having lime jello sit in a warm crawl space for several hours did not make having it dropped on you any more pleasant. It splattered over almost everyone in the hall, some even landing in Bakura’s hair. Good camouflage.

“Bakura,” Honda hissed in his ear. Bakura almost missed his voice in the sudden uproar.

“Go!” Bakura shoved Honda towards the open door of the teachers lounge as the teachers rushed out to see what new disaster had taken place.

For a moment Honda didn’t know what Bakura expected him to do, then Bakura could almost feel Honda working it out as he saw the ‘random’ results of the pairs for their next project spread out on the table. He dodged inside while no one was paying attention. Bakura stepped in front of the door, hoping to block Honda from view, and added his voice to the roar of noise in the jello-splattered hallway.

It only took seconds. Honda slipped out again and the two of them escaped the scene.

Having so many teachers on hand was making the confusion worse. Some of the teachers were ordering everyone back to class. Others wanted the mess cleaned up first. The same history teacher who they would have in their next class was hollering at the top of his lungs, demanding punishment.

Bakura stopped in the nearest bathroom and tried to towel the bits of jello out of his hair. They left a green stain. Well, he shouldn’t be worrying about trying to impress anyone. With any luck Honda had been able to have pair himself with Miho, and would have a chance to clear his name.

Why did it hurt to think of that? It had been his idea in the first place. He should be happy if he got to see it working. He should be happy to see Honda happy. . .

Bakura was late getting back to class, but since the teacher wasn’t there yet it didn’t count. People didn’t even glance at him, they were too busy trading rumors about the jello-bomb someone had set off. A small group of girls was clustered in the back of the room, trying to get the stains out of one girl’s skirt while being treated to a first-hand account of the disaster.

“Where you there?” The boy who sat next to Bakura leaned across the aisle to get right up close to him. Bakura had one fearful moment of thinking he had been caught before he remembered the stain in his hair. “Who did it hit first?”

“I didn’t really see,” Bakura answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I think it hit a group of seniors.” He didn’t have to ask what ‘it’ was.

“Bole,” the boy told to his friends, as if this proved it. Bakura nodded, and the others all shot each other meaningful looks. Bole was well known for tormenting younger students.

“He had it coming,” one commented.

“Who did it, though? Right outside the teachers lounge, too.”

“Who wouldn’t want to? Wish I’d thought of it.”

Bakura felt a bit nervous at that. He hadn’t realized it at the time, but he had picked an obvious target. At least it sounded like there were a lot of people who could have done it. He knew he wasn’t the only one who would have liked to get a bit of revenge on Bole.

“He thought it was alive,” Bakura started nervously. He suddenly had the rapt attention of about seven people who had gathered around his desk. It wasn’t something he was used to. “He started screaming ‘Get it off me!’ ‘Don’t let it bite me!’” Bakura tried to mimic the panicked bully’s voice and failed miserably, much to his audience’s amusement.

“Screams like a little girl,” one listener agreed eagerly.

“We could hear him all the way outside.” Bakura had to suppress a guilty exclamation as Jonouchi joined the conversation. He suspected that Jonouchi might know that he had been the one to set the trap in the first place.

Bakura was nervous, but he forged on anyway. He detailed an argument he had seen between two of the teachers. One of them wanted to call the hospital, convinced that Bole had been bitten by some poisonous creature. The other had kept screaming, to be heard above the crowd in the hall, that no one had ever died from ‘bombardment with gelatin.’

Amid the students’ laughter, their history teacher stormed in. Everyone scrambled back to their seats. Bakura could have sworn he saw Jonouchi wink at him. He guessed Jonouchi could recognize a fellow troublemaker when he saw one.

Bakura’s heart felt light and free for the first time in much too long. He didn’t have to fear that everyone was glaring and spreading stories behind his back. He was part of the rest of the world, at least for the moment. Even the thought of Honda deserting him for Miho was a little less painful than it had been before. Honda could at least know he was a good friend, one who kept his promises.

Everything was fine until their teacher started to reel off their partners for the next project. He was carefully checking each pair’s response as their names were announced. Bakura hoped that Honda noticed this, though he was the one who almost got them caught.

“Honda, Hiroto, and. . .” the teacher looked down at his list for the next name. Bakura willed his friend to stay calm, fully expecting the next name, or so he thought.

“Bakura, Ryou.”

“What!?” Bakura was on his feet before he realized what he was doing. His mind whirled. He instantly knew he had done something very stupid, and he only had a few seconds to call up an excuse. “You put us together last time.”

“It’s a random selection.” The voice was dangerously calm. Bakura’s heart went cold with dread. He was dead. He was caught, and so very, very dead.

Honda seized the moment, pulling attention off of Bakura and onto himself. “Bakura just hates me.”

Bakura turned on him, angry at the words, “it’s not you. Everyone else just has to be so stupid about it.” It was only after the words left his mouth that he worked out what Honda was doing. He wished he could hug Honda right now, show him just how grateful he was. Bad idea.

“Sit down.” The teacher was angry with them, obviously. He didn’t want to be distracted from his search for the person who had messed with his ‘random’ groups by highschool politics. “The groups are not going to change.”

Bakura sat. His plan hadn’t worked after all. He hoped that Honda wasn’t as upset as he was. It took some time for him to realize that his outburst might have done more to deflect the rumors than getting Honda and Miho together could have.

Bakura’s heart was light again. Now all he had to do was offer his consolations to Honda. Bakura had that in mind when he dragged Honda to the library after school to get some of the books they would probably need for their research.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work. Maybe he switched us back, or. . .”

Honda reached over and squeezed Bakura’s hand, surprising him enough that he stopped talking. “This is fine.”

Fine? Bakura felt wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes:  
> The last part of school days is here at last. No, I still don’t own anything portrayed here, though it would be nice. . . *ahem* Never mind that, though. Hopefully this should make everyone happy. I’m a real sucker for happy endings, if that can be counted as an excuse. On with the fiction.
> 
> Me in 2013:  
> Wait, there was a time when I _didn't_ struggle with making happy endings? Ha! That's kinda cool.

Again they met at Bakura’s house to study. Again Honda was having trouble concentrating. Every so often his hand would move to tickle at Bakura’s side, making the smaller boy squeak and try to squirm out of Honda’s reach.

It reminded Bakura of the disastrous afternoon when he had kissed Honda. Now they both understood each other better, and Bakura hoped that they wouldn’t make the same mistakes again. They would be able to just relax, and he could be content with Honda’s company.

“Honda. . .” Bakura dodged Honda’s wandering hand again, “we won’t get anything done this way.”

“So?”

“Didn’t you come over to help?” Bakura pretended to pout. He sincerely regretted that his ‘cute’ looks that had once gotten so much unwanted attention from Miho had no effect on Honda.

“I didn’t put us together for studying.” Honda’s arm wrapped firmly around Bakura’s waist, effectively trapping his back against the couch Honda was lying on. He would be helpless if Honda chose to tickle him now, but Honda’s hand lay harmlessly against his side.

“Why would you want to, then?” Bakura asked carefully, trying to hide his surprise. Why would Honda chose him when he could work with any person in the class?

“Guess.”

“Because I’m the only one you can tease like this?” Bakura suggested. That was the reason Honda had given him before.

Honda didn’t answer, but Bakura could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

“Don’t do this unless you mean it,” Bakura pleaded.

“I mean it.” Honda touched his lips to the back of Bakura’s neck, making Bakura freeze in surprise. Honda had just kissed him! His brain couldn’t process that simple fact.

“You’re speechless.” Honda sounded pleased with himself.

“Don’t make fun of me!” Bakura somehow managed to force his way out of Honda’s arms. Couldn’t Honda take his feelings seriously? He didn’t want to be teased like this.

“I’m not.”

“It’s not funny!”

“I’m not joking.” Honda was on his feet now. He stepped towards Bakura, but didn’t try to touch him. Bakura almost moved to touch Honda himself. He desperately wanted to have Honda hold him in his arms and promise that he wasn’t teasing. He was just too afraid that it wouldn’t be true.

“Please don’t say things like that.”

Honda moved closer, crowding Bakura. “You want me to say I hate you so you can play the tragic hero?”

“No,” Bakura whispered.

“What do you want from me? Why can’t you be happy?”

“I thought you hated me!” Bakura felt something snap inside of him. “You were so mad you couldn’t even stand to look at me!”

Honda grabbed Bakura by the shoulders, unable to hold himself back any longer either. “You want everyone to know about this?”

“I don’t care!”

“I care! I care if people torment you just because they know about us!”

Bakura had to cling to the hot rush of anger that swept through him. So much like his love for Honda, it was the only thing holding him together. He hit Honda’s chest, knowing it wouldn’t actually hurt him, “I only care what you think of me!” Bakura’s throat was closing, blocked up with tears, “I only care if you hate me. . .”

Honda moved so quickly that Bakura couldn’t be sure what had happened. Suddenly Honda was hugging him so tightly that he couldn’t even try to escape. Not that Bakura wanted to escape. Not with Honda kissing him so fiercely that he couldn’t think.

Slowly, Honda released his mouth, but he would not let go of Bakura. Bakura wanted to thank him for that. He didn’t think he could stand on his own right then.

“I don’t hate you,” Honda promised. Bakura pressed his face into Honda’s chest. That he could believe. He wanted to believe that more than anything.

“Honda. . .” Bakura whispered. He was muffled by Honda’s shirt, but he thought Honda could hear him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Bakura murmured. He offered no resistance as Honda lifted him off of his feet. As long as he didn’t have to let go of Honda he didn’t really care what happened.

Honda carried him back to the couch. He sat, with Bakura gathered in his lap, and began softly touching Bakura’s hair and face. Honda’s expression was softened by his concern, and Bakura thought he should reassure him.

“I’m happy,” Bakura was tucked safely in Honda’s arms. Honda should see that he couldn’t be anything but happy. He didn’t want to leave Honda’s embrace.

Honda lay back on the couch with Bakura stretched out on his chest. He was looking at some distant point to avoid meeting Bakura’s eyes, the same way he had when Bakura had confessed that he liked him.

Bakura reached up to touch Honda’s face shyly. “Who were you paired with before?” He wanted to know.

Honda shrugged, “some girl. It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters.”

“Don’t you want to know who you were with?”

“I’m with you now.” Bakura smiled, understanding what Honda meant. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does. I couldn’t handle the thought of seeing you with someone else.” Honda ran one finger down Bakura’s face, watching him with a thoughtful expression. “It was selfish.”

“I’m glad.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be with a pretty girl?”

Bakura remembered how he had thought the same things about Honda. He wasn’t going to let Honda depress himself with those thoughts. “No. I want to be with you.”

Honda stared past Bakura’s head, thinking. “How can you be so honest?” He rubbed Bakura’s back absent-mindedly. “What if I didn’t like you? Don’t you think it would have been better to keep quiet?”

“I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to tell you, and it just slipped out.” Bakura was trying to unravel Honda’s reluctance. As far as Bakura knew the other teen had been turned down by everyone he had ever asked out, but that hadn’t made him stop trying.

“It’s better that I told you. If I hadn’t we wouldn’t be like this right now. I would still be feeling guilty for liking your teasing too much.”

“It’s too big of a risk. It wasn’t worth risking your friendship for.” Honda tried to explain.

“We could go back to pretending that nothing happened.”

“I can’t.” Honda caught Bakura’s face between his hands so he could kiss him. He lingered over Bakura’s lips before he spoke, “how can I hold myself back next time I want to kiss you when I know you’ll enjoy it?”

“Good point,” Bakura had to admit.

Honda smiled wickedly. Bakura bit the inside of his mouth with worry. He knew Honda had to be plotting something.

“So you liked it when I teased you.”

“I. . .” Bakura blushed as he felt Honda’s hands run suggestively up and down his sides.

Honda flipped the two of them over in one sudden motion. He tickled lightly at Bakura’s side to make him squeak. “I have you in my power,” he gloated, using a evil voice that could have come out of an old, badly-written horror movie.

“No tickling,” Bakura begged.

“How are you going to stop me?” Honda smiled as if he couldn’t wait to see what Bakura came up with.

Bakura had a good idea of how to stop him. Before Honda could start tickling, Bakura caught his face in his hands the way Honda had just a minute ago, and kissed him with all of the passion he could summon. Honda grabbed at his shoulders and hair, so caught up in the kiss that he completely forgot about tickling.

“Cheater,” Honda scolded breathlessly. Bakura smiled.

“Still want to tease me?”

Honda shook his head and pressed him mouth over Bakura’s again. It was plain to both of them what he would rather be doing.


End file.
